


Slipping Back

by GalekhXigisi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: All I know it that D is pissed, Angst, Good Deceit Sanders, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, No Beta, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, We Die Like Men, i don't even remember writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: Virgil comes back in his old outfit, takes their shit, and Deceit gets pissed





	Slipping Back

Roman sighs worryingly at seeing Thomas standing in front of the couch, camera already recording. He doesn't look stressed, nor does he exactly look the happiest, either. he looks sort of like a drugged-up zombie, forging a possibly fake smile with bags under hhis eyes. Logan stands by the staircase, looking somewhat annoyed at seeing the same exact thing he'd seen for the past two and a half weeks. It was so off for Virgil, who had been ducked out the entire time, Thomas never once bothering to go after him, even after the other sides' insistance. It didn't help that he had started up his anxiety medication for the first time in literal years.

"Why do you look like you haven't slept in a month," Roman asks, a brow raised. He hadn't exactly ducked out, no, but an anxiety-erased Thomas was a bigger child than an actual child. He could only deal with wonder for so long before getting somewhat irritated, the same for Logan. Patton, though, was dealing just fine, patient as always with the other.

Thomas smirks, scoffing half-heartedly at the light side of creativity. "Patton and I stayed up watching The Office."

"Again," Logan questions, a brow raised. Was he annoyed? Surprised? Roman couldn't actually tell. "Your sleep schedule is beyond ruined, Thomas."

"So?"

Patton frowns. "Kiddo, you do need to sleep, you know. You can't keep staying up all night every night."

Logan nods with his words. "This is going to affect your mental health-"

At the mention of mental health, there stands the formerly ducked out side, clad in his older outfit, seemingly attempting to stay unaffected by the conversation at hand. His hair is darker brown than the other sides' own, eyeshadow pitch black and eating away at the colors just barely dancing along his face. He looks sickly. His skin is almost colorless, knuckles bruised and somewhat bloodied, contrasting to the last look he'd left them with. He no longer put anywhere near put together, instead a genuine mess in front of them all. "It has already," he supplies, words low and almost unheard, but still multiplied with that damn multiplier that neither had seen since Remus had first been noticed by the side.

Thomas raises a brow. "I'm not feeling anything? What? Are you Deceit or?..."

"Oh, Deceit's going as Virgil now," Patton asks, a hand brought up to his lips, questioningly hovering as he glances at the others.

"You can just show yourself," Thomas sighs, aspirated with the deceptive side. "You can have opinions or whatever on my stuff."

Virgil raises a brow, seemingly jerking away at the accusations. Logan hesitantly glances at the darkest of them all. "Guys, I don't--"

Patton interrupts, "We're welcome to your opinions, buddy. You don't have to fake being Virgil for that."

Roman nods, much to Virgil's demise. He's wide eyes, brows almost knit together. His eyes shine with tears, though he blinks them away. Logan stays silent, glancing warily at the side currently sitting on the steps. Virgil wrings his hands. "I'm not him, okay? I'm literally Virgil!"

"You really don't have to pretend," Roman sighs out, now seemingly annoyed himself. Since when did he ever lose patience with someone so quickly?

"I'm not," he insists, tense as can be beneath their gazes. "Thomas isn't feeling much because he's on medicine now!"

He waves his hands in front of him, but only Logan is able to catch the way his sleeves intersect with each other, somewhat faded. The logical side is quick to supply, "I don't think he's lying."

Roman and Thomas both raise the same brow, looking questionably at the man standing up for the side. Deceit was only a tiny bit older than Logic, but they really weren't that close, not like Virgil had been with both of them. But... Logan knew Virgil's mannerisms better than Thomas or Roman did. THeir disbelief still reigns, though.

"Fine!" His voice echoes with a multitude of others, seemingly humming together and ringing uncomfortably against their ears. "De," he calls out, pointedly avoiding saying the sides' full name.

Within an instant, a rather tired looking side is there, not as put together as normal. he looks as if he had just woken up, clothes messily tossed on and hair an absolute mess, hat discarded. A long, yellow snake sits across his shoulders, hesitantly looking at the sides with their head cocked to the side and tongue held out to sniff at the air. The only side that doesn't jump back is Logan, who glances at the snake with a calm hum.

"What didn't you summon me for," he asks the others, a brow raised in the others' direction. He can't deny seeing the somewhat fearful expression on Thomas and the anxious one on Virgil, eyes coated in near ready-to-fall tears. If he didn't know better, he would have thought that Virgil was calm, but he had lived with the other side long enough to know otherwise. The anxious side was about to break down into sobs. "Virgil, you shouldn't go back to the commons and wait for me. You may not take Loki with you." He slips the snake off of his shoulders, not minding as she instant moves to Virgils' shoulders, happily coiling around him for the first time in a rather long while.

Virgil gives a sniffle that catches everyone's attention instantly. He nods without another peep from him, disappearing from his spot. Just like all the other sides, Deceit silently muses to himself. It silently hurts that he doesn't even attempt to fight the side that he still has so many issues with. Something was so severely wrong with this situation that his stomach tightens like a snake around its' prey.

"What didn't you do," he snaps the instant the youngest is gone, leaving Deceit alone with the other sides and their host. His anger rings clear as he glares at them. "I commonly see Virgil like that. You four totally didn't just hurt him. What exactly didn't happen?" His rattle and hiss may be loud and harsh, but his bite was venomous when it came down to it.

Thomas stumbles over his words. "Well-- Uh-- We-- We thought he-- uh-- You were him and he wasn't Virgil--"

"Idiots," Deceit seethes, fists clenched. "This is completely going to help him! He totally isn't already at the bottom of the barrel right now! He isn't fading out of existence while you all accuse him with something that totally isn't one of the worst insults for him! What didn't he say to you all to make you so upset with him?"

"H-he-- Uh-- He didn't--"

"Spit it, Thomas," Deceit snarls. The others were clearly going to hold their tongues. none of them looked as guilty as Thomas, though. He looked like a deer caught in headlights on a highway. No escape.

"He told me he used to be a dark side," Thomas yelps out, quick as he possibly can. it's practically one word.

"So? What couldn't possibly convey the reactions you're all having now? Not him, too." Deceit hadn't seen that look on Virgil since he had officially resigned as the most powerful Other Side outside of the main ones, tossing the reigns to Deceit.

Patton looks at Deceit with wide eyes. "He was a dark side?"

"No, not at all."

Roman looks as if he'd been punched in the gut, but Logan had already known such a fact. They opposed each other. Logan, as Logic, had files on each and every side, anyway. Virgil was no exception. Though, Virgil lied more as a morally grey side now, just like Deceit himself did.

Guilt dances across Patton's face. The nickname dark strange son was so different, much to Patton's dismay. it held so much more meaning to it than he had even intended. Now, it struck a painful chord in his heart, leaving a bitter ache in Thomas and Patton, alike. In fact, Patton temporarily ducks into the commons just to vomit. When had his stomach become so temperamental?

"Thomas," Deceit snaps, getting the host's faded attention, "I need an answer." There wasn't a lie in that. It was the truth. He did need an answer. he needed it because the side that was practically his own was now in the dark sides commons with an uncomfortable amount of dark sides that disliked him without any sort of power to save himself. Hopefully, though, Loki hung around his shoulders would give them the know not to disturb him. Hopefully, Virgil had ducked into Deceit's room, but that was a very slim tether of hope and probably meant it was slipping from his grasp easily. Even he feels sick.

"I didn't respond, okay," he chokes out. "I was surprised and, honestly, scared, okay? We had just met Remus and Roman had just left. He dropped a giant bomb! I wasn't expecting that! If one of my main sides is a dark side, how can I be a good person?"

That makes Deceit boil with anger. "I am one of your five main sides, Thomas! Virgil and I are both self-preservation of our own respects! He keeps you safe from the world and I keep you safe from friends, family, and so on! You are still a good person! We aren't dark sides anymore! We're morally grey, just like Sleep and so many others!" Deceit is shaking with anger now. No wonder Virgil had ducked out. "You wouldn't feel anything from him because you're on medicine now! He's fading out because he's losing purpose! He'll be back, just like Remus and the others, but he's going to be so damn different! What emotions Patton doesn't cover, Virgil does. He's fears, depression, mental health, and so on! He's such a giant piece of you and none of you even realized it!"

Yes, Deceit was fucking raging. He was sure Remus would get a kick at seeing Deceit so ready to kill. He can't help the anger, though. it's so much worse than the anger he felt when he was having that fake trial with the other sides only two and a half months ago. Now, he wants to scream at the sides for hours, but Virgil was going to boil into a panic attack or sobbing now and Deceit couldn't have that, now could he? So, just like the other, he ducks out with a final stride.

**Author's Note:**

> Please join my Discord server!  
> https://discord.gg/eGkwayy


End file.
